parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 12.
Here is part twelve of Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town by Paul Young and Paul Young 65. Cast *Baby Santa/Kris Kringle - Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) *Young Kris Kringle - Charmy (from Sonic) *Adult Kris Kringle - Sonic (from Sonic) *Kris Kringle (Santa Claus) - Carl Fredricksen (from UP) *Jessica - Princess Sally Acorn (from Sonic) *Jessica (Mrs. Claus) - Ellie Fredricksen (from UP) *Topper - Cheese (from Sonic) *Burgermeister Meisterburger - Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) *Grimsby - Snively (from Sonic) *Winter Warlock - Mike Wazowski (from Monsters Inc) *S.D. Kluger - Butch (from Tom and Jerry) *Tanta Kringle - Nicole Watterson (from Gumball) *Dingle - Pumbaa (from The Lion King) *Wingle - The Pink Panther *Bingle - Blanky (from The Brave Little Toaster) *Tingle - Timmy Turner (from The Secret of NIMH 2) *Zingle - Manny (from Ice Age) *Burgermeister's Soldiers - Robots (from Sonic) *Children - Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Phil, Lil, Dil (form Rugrats), and Other Children *and more Transcript *Carl Fredricksen: How goes it, Mr. Sulley? *Mike Wazowski: My winter power has just been working fine. I can just cast up a big freeze, and that's a fact. I think I can guarentee a big Christmas! *Carl Fredricksen: How wonderful. Then let's be off. (the reindeers set off) Away we go! *Narrator: And that is the story of Sonic Claus. Well, most everybody loved him. At least, he's not considered as an outlaw anymore. But there are some still... *People: Ha! Bah! Humbug! Christmas is a bother that annoys the crowds, who are wishing for outlaws! How can they talk about Santa Claus when there's so much unhappiness in the world? *Indian Chieef: Poor misguarded folks. They miss the whole point. Lots of unhappiness, maybe so. But doesn't Carl Fredricksen take unhappiness away? Doesn't a smile on Christmas morning stretch out a tear... ...or cry on a Saturday? Not much maybe. *Narrator: But what will happen if they all try to be like Carl Fredricksen and learn to give as only he can give of ourselves, our talents, our town, our love, and our hearts? Maybe if we can all learn Sonic's big lesson song, and then, finally, there would be peace on Earth, and good will to our man. *Indian Chief: Yeah. Oh my gosh! I think it's getting late. And I have these letters to deliver. And you'd better be getting home too. Just remember to behave yourselves, cause Santa can still look into his snowball TV and what you're doing. And now that you know all about him, you can be darn sure that there will be snow and high water coming. Rayman Claus is Coming to Town. *Chorus: You better watch out you better not cry, You better not pout I'm telling you why, Santa Claus is coming to town, He's making a list and checking it twice, Gonna find out who's naughty or nice, Santa Claus is coming to town, He sees you when you're sleeping, He knows when you're awake, He knows that you've been bad or good, So be good for goodness sake. With little tin horns and little toy drums, Rudy toot-toots and rummy tum-tums, Santa Claus is coming to town, And little toy dolls that cuddle and coo, Elephants boats and kiddie cars too, Santa Claus is coming to town, The kids in girl and boy land, Will have a jubilee, They're gonna build a Toyland town, All around the Christmas tree. *Narrator: The End! Have a Merry Christmas, Everyone, and That's All Folks! Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Santa Claus is Comin' to Town Movie Spoofs Category:Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town Parts Category:Santa Claus is Comin' to Town Movie Spoof